Tales of the Road
by Vintrial
Summary: Dawn finally travels to Kanto, however not with the people she wanted to. Jump into this history as characters go down Memory Lane, seeing old friends and meeting new ones. One-sided Pearl, one-sided Amour
1. Prologue

My first fanfic, hope you enjoy, because I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Tales of the Road

Prologue

It was Dawn final day in she returned from Unova and her meeting with Ash went on to losing the Wallace Cup in the semi-finals, against Nando, and receiving more two ribbons in Hoenn, entering the Grand Festival.

However, our hero failed to qualify after the appeal round, she failed horribly, lost her focus and everything went wrong, she almost destroyed the arena...

A friend of her, whom she meet while in Hoenn won the Grand Festival, her name was Rachel, and she couldn't help but was happy for went to her party, like way of saying goodbye, besides Piplup had a great liking towards Rachel's Totodile, it was his goodbye too. For Dawn surprise Piplup didn't cry like with Pikachu, maybe their bond was really stronger that what she saw in the surface.

She was now in the EverGrande conference Arena, waiting for the Pokémon League to be over. Dawn was going to take a ride from Barry and his father, Barry had entered in the League but lost in the Quarter-finals, to Paul, Ash old rival.

Paul was in the finals battling someone named Frederic who had some trouble getting to the finals, giving some favoritism to Paul then. Paul had been the League sensation, every matches where he would take part were marked as highly recommend to watch, so Dawn came to make some company to Barry and watch the finals with him, while they waited for his Dad.

However Dawn couldn't set her mind straight and keep thinking about her recent loss, her hope was that no one close to her knew about what happened, she didn't want to tell anyone either."Dawn are you okay?" "uhm? Yes Barry I was just thinking about my journey and..." "WOW HERE THEY COME IT'S ABOUT TIME".

In the court She could see Paul and his opponent getting was older, taller, but his silhouette remain the same, apparently he was a lady's man, and every girl in the audience screamed for his name. Dawn, probably for having him so many times during her first journey, wasn't caught by Paul's spell. Frederic on the other hand, was odd. Same height as Paul, probably they were all the same age, Dark blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue and orange hoodie with a pokeball symbol in the front, black pants, blue sneakers and an orange and grey hood.

"Welcome everyone to this year final of the EverGrande conference. On the right the boy who is in everyone mouth Paul, from Veilstone city in Sinnoh!" Paul had applauses and cheers by the audience "Like in every match" sighted Barry "And on my left, from Laverre city, in the Kalos region Frederic!" Frederic was received with less enthusiasm as Paul was, however it seemed like he had his own set of fans, lead by a girl dress in a black and yellow jacket.

"Kalos region?""I don't know about it either, but i hope that all trainers there aren't as strong as him!" Dawn sweatdropped but allowed Barry to keep talking "My father said that he went there, there is a huge city in that region, made around a metal tower, that is also a gym." "Wonder if there are contest there.." Dawn was cut short by the sound coming from the court.

"This will be a 6 on 6 participants can make substitutions" As the reference announced the battle began, on the stands, Barry was hooked to his place, barely taking his eyes away from the match. Dawn however, after seeing Frederic taking as his first Pokémon a Staraptor was taken back in nostalgia, of the time where she was too cheering for Ash in the Sinnoh League.

"UAU WHAT IS THAT POKEMON?" Dawn snapped out of her world and came back to the arena, for her surprise Paul had still 4 Pokémon left and Frederic was down to two of them. Then she took out her pokedex "Data unknown" "Well most be something interesting". It was a fox-like Pokemon, but it was bipedal, long fur came out of his ears and it had a tigs coming out of its tail.

"Braixen use Flamethrower" "Braixen uhn?" Then the fox like pokemon started charging againts Paul Ursaring. The Bear Pokemon stroke the ground with his arm several times causing rocks to fly up. Then the Fox Pokemon used that to his advantage and jumped from rock to rock, not allowing Ursaring to see it. After it got closer, pulled the tigs out of the tail and fired a direct flamethrower to Ursaring, putting him to the ground.

"It sure is faster, and elegant too." commented Dawn on the Fox Pokemon.

"Uhnf, return. Swampert stand by for battle." "Swampert, since when does he have a Swampert?" "You will be surprised Dawn, Paul saved a Mudkip after a gym battle, I was in the city, and saw it all. It was just a Mudkip and 3 kids where kicking him around, Paul called over his Pokémon and sent the kids away, then Mudkip grew a liking of him and put himself inside one of his pokeballs." 'I guess Paul has really changed, maybe losing to Ash was good thing for him' Again Dawn travelled in her head, thinking of all the great moments and adventures.

Her attention drifted to the court, she heard Paul talk to Swampert "Now use Muddy Water and cover the field" As the Swamp Pokemon obeyed Paul, Braixen had trouble, with all the holes made by Ursaring, there was not many places to stand, and while trying to run from water, it made a bad choice. "Braixen no!" Frederic shouted, but it was too late, Braixen was in the same patch of land as Swamp, the later grabbed him and shoot a torrent of Water against him. The fox Pokemon was unable to battle in Swampert arms.

"Return Braixen. Well it seems it's just the two of us my friend." Then something came behind Frederic, a shadow figure with a fox body, it was a Frederic, there it was the Illusion Pokémon, and his last one on that battle.

Dawn almost break, remembering the times when she and Ash saved a Zoroark and a Zorua and helped return them to wild "Dawn why are you crying?" She wasn't really crying, just a soft tear rolling down her face while she tugged poor Piplup harder and harder without noticing it."Oh, no need to worry Barry, i just had something in my eye." There it was. Dawn break she couldn't hide one more second. She was taken back to the time Ash helped her bounce back. She ran away from the stands, Barry tried to talk to her but was no use. The single tear in her face multiplied by several of them, not even Piplup could calm her down.

She found herself in the competitors lounge, the place where trainers wait before being called to the battle. Since it was the finals no one was watching the doors and she keep going in deeper, until reaching the side of the Arena, under the stands. The place where the organization, friends and the champion, Wallace, saw the battle. Not to make a scene there she blended in with the other people and saw the rest of the match.

For everyone surprise Frederic Zoroark managed to take down 2 of Paul Pokémon with ease, and the later was only left with Electivire. Zoroark was almost playing, making a foul of his opponent. Electivire charged a brick break against Zoroark but it wasn't really it. It was a rock boulder.

"Now, Night Daze!" Zoroark appeared behind it and was getting ready to launch a powerful Dark type attack. "No! Electivire protect fast!"

Then, everything changed, Dawn felt her mind being invaded by a voice, but it wasn't her own, it was a voice of an old friend.

'You would be proud Mima!' "Mima? It can't be that Zorua I meet or could it ?" Dawn didn't realize, but her voice distracted Frederic Zoroark, whom stared at Dawn and lost his focus. Electivire took this opportunity and delivered a ThunderPunch that knocked it out."Oh no what have I done?"

"All of Frederic Pokemon are unable to battle, Paul is the winner." Frederic face was of pure sadness, he couldn't belive he had loss, or understand why. Paul recalled his Pokemon and went to shake his opponent hand. 'He is really different' thought Dawn, 'But the other guy.. It was my fault i need to tell him something.'

Eventually the formalities went underway, Paul receive his trophy and gave it to his brother, Reggie who was travelling back to Sinnoh that day with Barry and Dawn. Paul would stay in Hoenn a bit longer because he heard Bradon was seeking him to a rematch. But before he left, he crossed Barry and Dawn. "Have you seen him ?" asked Paul, a surprised and oblivious Dawn asked back "Who?" "Who would it be?" Dawn clinched a bit, she understood now he was talking about Ash. "Well..." Before Dawn could finish Paul responded back to her "You should talk to him, you seem sad." "What ? It isn't..." "Tell him i said hi and want a rematch." As Paul said this he started walking away, leaving Dawn with a deep and thoughtful look.

"Maybe I should.." "HEY DAWN LET'S GO" "Wait Barry i need to talk to someone" "OKAY FINE, BUT DON'T TAKE TOO LONG OR I'M GOING TO FINE YOU" "Yes, yes Barry i know"

Dawn started to make her way to the Pokémon center, so she could find Frederic and say she was sorry. Inside the Pokémon center Frederic was sitting on a bench looking down, with a single tear rolling down his face.

"Hi... are you Frederic?" Frederic looked up and his sad eyes saw the bluenette staring at him."Yes, why? Who are you?" "Sorry for being so rude" said Dawn while sitting down in front of Frederic. "I'm Dawn, and well, I don't really know how to say this.." Frederic took his hood into is hand and stared at it. "So you're the girl that he talked to in the battle." "What, no,no,no, I mean yes, I mean, I'm sorry you lost because of me." "Don't worry, I know all of his history, so were you the one who saved him from the poachers, or from Kodai?"

Dawn was surprised, she wouldn't expect Frederic to take it so well, neither to know the history with Kodai. "Who did y..? "I can talk to him too."

Then Frederic started to talk about who he meet Zoroark. Long time ago while he travelled in Unova came across a Lady in a caravan. But this Lady was very protective of this Pokémon, who was a Zorua, i stayed there for a day. The next morning he found a note outside the caravan the explained. Some poachers tried to take Zorua but that lady protect it. But the Pokémon wanted to travel around the world, and was several times mentioning how he wanted to thanks to the people who saved him and his mother once. She said that saw a spark in Frederic that only saw before, so he would the perfect person to take the little Zorua in his adventure.

Frederic stated he was moved by the action, but Zorua took some time to get used to it, and mentioned someone named 'Mima' several times, that part however Zorua didn't reveal to Frederic, but Dawn, Dawn knew that 'Mima' was the Zoroark she saved, and probably was the woman who Frederic meet, but she didn't want to reveal that to Frederic, she could save it for later when she confronted Zoroark.

"And you Dawn? How did you meet Zoroark, and.. are you sad?" Dawn was shocked, the boy she just meet was being so kind to her, she know he wasn't Ash, but their personalities were so alike that she started felling better not even knowing why..

"So what are you doing after leave Hoenn?" Asked Frederic to Dawn whom gave him a strange look before answering. "I don't know, I'm going to visit my mom but i wanted to get in touch with Ash too." "Well tell me something, I'm going to Kanto with a friend of mine, if you want to come, meet with us in a week in Kanto, say Cerulean city?"

Dawn was speechless, but she wanted to go to Kanto, so she could talk to Ash or know where he was. Besides there was contest in Kanto and she was eager for a different experience, after a while she responded to Frederic. " I would be delighted Frederic" "Please, call me Fred".

"So, in a week?" "In a week Fred!" As both friends said goodbye she walked back to Barry, his father was already there. During the trip back to Sinnoh Dawn felt a asleep, but unlike the previous nights she sleep peacefully, thinking about the journey that Dawned right before her eyes.

* * *

So it's my first experience writing something not on my home languages, sorry for any typos ^^'

I'm looking for any critics, especially harsh ones so I can improve my writing.

Any guesses on who will travel with Fred and Dawn ? :b

The Kalos crew will appear in the next chapter.

Ps: Be ready to #Savetheday


	2. The more the Merrier-Muffin shop

So with the introduction out-of-the-way I can start the real story!

Dear Guest:

_Oblivion Yveltal lol vintrail is a pearlshipping, so i'm sure vintrail will end this fanfic by making ash and dawn a couple. amourshippers be careful, this isn't what you're looking for_

True that I'm a pearlshipper, i'm also an amourshiper aldo less than the first one. Besides amour shipping is one-side cannon from Serena. It should be in every title of fics from now on

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Tales of the Road

Chapter 1

"C'mon Dawn worry up." A week later, Dawn cured her home-sickness and was ready to depart to Kanto, she was travelling, much to her despair, with Barry boat would part in 20 minutes and Dawn still wasn't in the port.

That same port were 3 years ago she said goodbye to her friends, she would be taking it now to meet new. Aldo her motives were to see and her old friend.

"Sorry Barry, my mom wanted me to do some last-minute task. Should we go?" As Dawn talked, Barry seemed lost, lost in her eyes, he never took time to look at a girl, but Dawn were dressed to good for him not to notice.

She was wearing a blue skirt, longer then her pink one, a yellow shirt that under it had a blue top. She was still using her pink and white hood. She had black, short, stockings and white and blue sneakers. A rather normal attire, but somehow made quite the impression with her blonde friend.

"BARRY!" "AHHH, sorry Dawn didn't saw you there" "Yeah right.." Mumbled Dawn, still after all those years, Barry was a box full of they got on the ship and made their way to the decks, for the health of Dawn they were staying in separate rooms, she wasn't sure she could take another of Barry stares without slapping him. But has every woman, she liked the attention, wich made her mood come to back its usual self.

One soft night passed and soon they would be in Kanto, both of them meet in the deck of the ship. They were talking about what would they do once they reach Kanto. "So and Dawn what will you do once we arrive?" Dawn looked at Barry, who wasn't looking at her but was facing the sea in front of them. "Well, I kinda wanted to see if Ash was home, after that I think i will just tag along and perform in some contest."

"So Dawn, did you get yourself in a ship, after 3 years away from home because you wanted to see Ash?" Dawn was speechless for a moment, she didn't want to admit it but Barry was right, she was doing something crazy, but in her mind it was the logical thing to do, so without hesitation she answered back to Barry. "That's right, is it odd?"

This time was Dawn that wasn't looking at Barry, she was facing the sea like he was before however, her eyes sparkled, like they were transbording with determination, even someone as Barry could see it, doing a small smile, he said to Dawn. "You know what Dawn, I never saw you so determined as you are now."

"Neither I did Barry, neither I did..."

As the boat reached land both of our friends got out and said goodbye to each other, Dawn soon after it found Frederic in a bench talking to a girl with purple hair 'I guess that is his friend' Dawn approached and started talking to them.

"Hi Frederic" "Oh, Hi Dawn, didn't expect you so early, and I told you to call me Fred already." "Okay sorry, and you are?" Dawn said this while giving her hand to shake with the Purple haired girl.

"My name is Casey! I'm Frederic best friend since we meet in Hoenn!" "Nice to meet how did you two meet?" "It's odd..." Fred was saying before being interrupted "It wasn't you silly! I was in tour rooting for my favorite team, the Electrabuzz! But then my Elekid got into trouble with some guys who were trying to rob Fred here came with his Zoroark and beat the hell out of them!"

"Ahh so nice of you saving the lady!" Fred was embarrassed, truth be told he was becoming very found of Casey, and couldn't hide his blush. "Then i said goodbye to my hero and walked with Fred for some time." Dawn saw both of them clinch, however she didn't knew what she was referring to, so she asked. "Sorry, hero?" "YES, he is the pitcher for the Electrabuzz! We meet while he was injured, but I helped him get back on the field and gave back the courage to his Charizard, then we flew over the clouds in his back, it was so romantic" Casey hold her hands imagining her memories over and over again with her face full of happiness.

'I think Fred doesn't like that so much' And he didn't, Dawn was right, Fred hated that Casey was still stuck to that man. Whom, besides being a lot older than her, didn't saw her like that. "Well i hope you guys don't mind me join you, even if it is just for some time." Dawn said this trying to break the ice, what she didn't knew was that what Casey about to say would break it even more.

"Of course not! As a friend of mine said, the more, the merrier!" "Wait, what friend?Who said that to you?" Dawn was stressed, holding Casey hand hoping she would say the name she wanted to hear.

"Well his name was Ash, but why?" Before Dawn could talk Fred responded for her. "Well maybe Casey that is person Dawn is looking for, am I right?" After the original shock Dawn responded to Fred,"Yes, I'm looking for him" responded a Dawn with happy face, "Do you know where he is Casey?" "Sorry Dawn, I don't see Ash for a long time ago."

Dawn was saddened but that didn't stop her cheerful self and told everyone, "Then let's go to see if her mom knows!" Dawn started walking not even knowing the way to Pallet Town wich lead Casey comment "Uau, she really needs to see him, how can someone reach that point?" "How can you talk about that Casey." Responded a smiling Frederic as the two of them started walking to reach Dawn.

_Lumiose City:_

_"c'MON _Ash wake up!" Shoutted Clemont, he was rather in a hurry because he wanted to visit his gym and to make sure the robot was handling it fine. "Leave him, yesterday he was training till late." Serena couldn't be mad at him, she was reunited with her childhood hero and nothing, except him barely noticing her, could break the mood.

"Just five more minutes mom..." Said a sleepy Ash while tugging Pikachu, however this was already awake and didn't enjoy being binded by his trainer so he let out a powerful thunderbolt to wake him up.

"AHHHHH, good morning Pikachu. Why is everyone looking to me?" Clemont and Serena were staring at Ash, while Bonnie was still getting ready, however Serena had a smile on her face wich made Ash smile too, but then he looked over to Clemont who had an angry face. "Hey why are you mad?" "Because... we need to go to gym already!" "Well you seem the only one in a hurry, Serena is happy as an Aipom.

Serena couldn't help in blush, even if he noticed something in her it was already a big deal for her, before she could talk Clemont responded to Ash."But she is always happy around.." Serena covered Clemont mouth, honestly everyone had noticed her crush on Ash, the only one who didn't was himself. " AlWAYS HAPPY yes, isn't that right Clemont!" She shotted while stepping on Clemont.

For her surprise Ash wasn't hearing, he was already getting ready.

On the way to the city's gym, Serena tried to go several shops with Ash but he declined all of them claiming that they had to hurry up. Every time he would say this her, she had a look towards Clemont, full of anger but full of sadness to.

This was until she saw a Muffin Shop, she knew Ash didn't have breakfast so she took the opportunity. 'There is no way he is going to say no to this one' "Hey Ash are you hungry?" While holding her hands behind her back, Ash nodded, and at the same time his belly started making sounds. "Pika-Pikachuu" Sighed is partner Pokémon, some things never changed he said."Where can we eat here then?" Then she took the lead and grabbed Ash arm to the shop while making signal to the other that they would be right back.

"So what about them?" "Oh, we meet up with them after we eat." They proceeded to select a muffin each, Ash choose one with chocolate frost and she picked one with Strawberry one. They went outside and sat at a bench looking to the people pass in the streets of Paris, uups Lumiose right. Ash had finished eating, but Serena was just half way, then Ash talked "Hold on, don't move." Then Ash takes out the handkerchief, the same Serena returned to him just days ago and cleaned her mouth, because it a bit of muffin by the side.

"You, you are using it." "What?" Ash looked at his hand, " Oh, yeah, i mean i saw how much it mean of you so I figured out to keep on using it."

For her, it was shook, the boy she desperately tried to hog for attention did something nice for her. 'Maybe this is just as he is.'

Ash then smiled at Serena, she finished eating the muffin and had a big smile across her face, as a big red blushing too. Then they headed to center of Lumiose side by side to meet up with the rest of the gang at the tower.

"Ash why did you risk your life like that?" Asked a curios Serena. "What do you mean? I will do what is possible for my friends, and Pikachu as my first partner I had to do it!" "Wait, does that mean you that often?" "uhm? Well.. a couple of times already yes." Said Ash looking to the floor thinking of his pass memories.

"Every time is something new, you can't get bored." Concluded Ash. Serena was divided, first her crush had become even more amazing that he already as, and second she was kinda of terrified that Ash could've died so many times.

"So and now?" "uhm? Now what" Serena took a deep breath and said, "Are you still up for more of those adventure?" "More than ever, more than ever. Race you the tower!" "Wait, wait Ash, I want to talk more..." She wasn't amused but understood that was just how Ash was.

_Inside the gym:_

"How could you have me kicked out of your gym and not tell me it was yours!" Positions were shifted now, Ash was the one angry at Clemont for what happened in his first day in Kalos.

"It's odd! The gym is mine and it isn't!" He replied in a hurry leaving everyone confused. "Elaborate please.." Continued Serena, "The gym is being runned over by a machine that I created to train me, but the machine is better than me so it took over the gym until someone defeated it."

Ash took the sidelines and only said "I'm still mad at you." While Clemont tried to figure out a way of controlling the machine unusual behavior. Both he and Bonnie went deeper in the gym leaving Ash and Serena in the stands.

"Does that mean you won't be supporting Clemont?" She asked towards the angry Ash. "Of course I will, I'm just a bit mad, i would never abandon a friend Serena." Serena look at her for a moment till he broke the silence. "You seem to be like that don't you ?"

"Why is that so?" She was confused, but curious too. "Well you started travelling just so you wouldn't abandon your friend from the you even started cheering for me!Now that is a good friend!" Serena was blushing, Ash was especially kind to her, more than in the other day. "Yeah, i guess that's right."

"Look they came back, let us join them." And Ash jumped from his seat and joined his friend, Serena shortly after, thinking about the boy in front her.

'He really is... something isn't he?'

* * *

**Post review, if good or bad, if awfull or great it makes me write faster lol**

**Any suggestions are welcome too.**


End file.
